Multidisciplinary research at the Chemistry:Biology interface has expanded so rapidly in the past few decades that such cross-training is now crucial for the development of the next generation of chemists and biologists. The objectives of the proposed training program at Texas A&M University is to train predoctotal graduate students in the Chemistry, Biochemistry and Biophysics, and Biology departments in research at the Chemistry:Biology Interface (CBI). Since its inception in 1994, this NIH-sponsored program has played a major role in the successful training of our graduate students in the molecular life sciences. The program currently involves 27 faculty members, with highly diverse research interests including : a) mechanistic enzymology (Raushel), b) macromolecular interactions (Hu, Reinhart, Schultz);c) synthesis (Burgess, Connell, Darensbourg, Romo, Yang);d) bioanalysis (Cremer, Russell, Vigh);e) metabolism (Begley, Lindahl, Watanabe);f) structure/function relationships (Barondeau, Hilty, Sacchettini);g) computational reaction mechanisms (Gao, Singleton);h) chronobiology (Golden and Bell-Pederson);i) behavioral biology (Garcia) and j) chemical biology (Pellois, Liu, Ryan, Young). Such diversity is a major strength of our CBI program, as it makes it attractive to a wider range of students and affords for greater cross-training at the Chemistry:Biology interface. Students in the CBI program choose one of these trainers as their primary research advisor, and enroll in a core group of required courses in which training in quantitative biology is stressed. CBI students enroll in a weekly journal club in which research topics from these area are discussed, emphasizing the connection to human health, physiology and disease. Students also enroll in a class on the Ethical Conduct of Research. The CBI program sponsors an annual symposium in which existing trainees present their research results and new trainees are introduced into the program. Well- known external speakers are also invited as part of the training program. A former CBI student is invited to help current CBI students develop their careers. Towards the end of this 2-year program, students apply to attend a summer workshop course at an external location in which classroom and laboratory instruction are combined in an intense scientific setting. The CBI program also supports CBI students to attend a scientific conference annually. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Texas A&M University, College Station, Texas PHS 398 (Rev. 09/04) Page 2 Form Page 2 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Lindahl, Paul Alan KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name eRA Commons User Name Organization Role on Project Paul A. Lindahl Paul_A_Lindahl Texas A&M University P.I. David P. Barondeau dbaron Texas A&M University Trainer Tadhg Begely Texas A&M University Trainer Deborah Bell-Pedersen dbpedersen Texas A&M University Trainer Kevin Burgess BURGESSK Texas A&M University Trainer Brian Connell Texas A&M University Trainer Paul Cremer CREMERR Texas A&M University Trainer Marcetta Y. Darensbourg MARCETTAD Texas A&M University Trainer Yi Qin Gao YIQGAO Texas A&M University Trainer Luis Rene Garcia GARCIALR Texas A&M University Trainer Susan Golden SGOLDEN Texas A&M University Trainer OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name Organization Role on Project Human Embryonic Stem Cells [X] No CD Yes If the proposed project involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell llne(s) from the following list: http://stemcells.nih.gov/registry/index.asp. Usecontinuation pages as needed. If a specific line cannot be referenced at this time, include a statement that one from the Registry will be used. Cell Line Disclosure Permission Statement Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. SeeSBIR/STTR instructions. l~l Yes No PHS 398 (Rev. 09/04) Page 3 Form Page 2-continued Number the following pages consecutivelythroughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 4a. 4b. Other Key Personnel: Christian Hilty Texas A&M University Trainer James C. Hu JIMHUTAMU Texas A&M University Trainer Wenshe Liu WENSHELIU Texas A&M University Trainer J. P. Pellois JPPELLOIS Texas A&M University Trainer Frank M. Raushel RAUSHEL Texas A&M University Trainer Gregory Reinhart ReinhartG Texas A&M University Trainer Daniel Romo dromol Texas A&M University Trainer David Russell DAVIDRUSSELL Texas A&M University Trainer Kathryn J. Ryan KJRYAN Texas A&M University Trainer James C. Sacchettini JSACCHETTINI Texas A&M University Trainer J. Martin Scholtz SCHOLTZJ Texas A&M University Trainer Daniel A. Singleton SINGLETOND Texas A&M University Trainer Gyula Vigh Texas A&M University Trainer Goran Watanabe CWATANABE Texas A&M University Trainer Jiong Yang Texas A&M University Trainer Ryland Young ryland Texas A&M University Trainer Institutional TrainingTOC Program Director/PrincipalInvestigator Lindahl, Paul A. Substitute Page (Last, first, middle): Type the name of the program director/principal investigator at the top of each printed pageand each continuation page. (For type specifications, see PHS 398 Instructions.) INSTITUTIONAL RESEARCH TRAINING INCLUDING RUTH L. KIRSCHSTEIN NATIONAL RESEARCH SERVICE AWARD TABLE OF CONTENTS (Substitute Page) Page Numbers Face Page (Form Page 1) 1 Description,